Levi Audet
Levi Audet is a NPC created by the user Gamesee. Please do not use him without permission (not that you would want to use him anyway) or edit this page in any way, even if it is just adding categories. Personality Levi is an individual who is always tired, regardless of how much sleep they get. Of course if he gets only 2 hours compared to 12 there will be a notable difference, but he will still seem tired regardless. He often passes out during car rides, airplane rides, and sometimes even during lunch while sitting. In addition, Levi is somewhat of a troll. He likes to do things just to mess with people, such wearing dresses and skirts just to screw with people. His sense of humour in general is somewhat witty, punny, and full of inside jokes. He even makes dirty jokes, but only with close friends to see their reaction. He also enjoys dank memes, and still likes to remember dead memes. Also, Levi is very touchy and has little to no concept of personal space. He will stop when told, and has enough common sense to know not to touch certain places, but it can get annoying to some at times. Furthermore, Levi is paranoid about, well, everything. He tapes his computer and phone cameras out of fear that someone is watching him, and often misses sleep due to the fear that someone has broken into his house. There are many worse things he is paranoid about, and some have linked it to mental disorders. However, since he is paranoid even to see a therapist chances are that nobody will ever know. To add, Levi can quickly change between being a huge narcissist to having a nonexistent self-confidence. Regardless the latter stays true, but he tends to act like the former too. Sometimes this is as a joke and sometimes it isn't. Additionally, Levi is extremely melodramatic as a joke. He often fake faints as a joke, and acts like he is hurt whenever a friend teases him. Lastly, Levi's emotions can work strangely sometimes. He has been known to get livid over not getting a homework assignment done, but apathetic over a bad test grade. His peers scold him at times for this, and tell him that he has to be "more worried than that" or that he is "being over dramatic." Appearance Levi has blue hair that kinda just does its own thing, and goes to a little above his mid-neck. His droopy eyes are a blue-grey, which some find "beautiful" and others find "creepy." His features are round and medium sized, and his neck is extremely long. Levi is also known to have a lot of acne, although after some "gentle persuasion" from his mother he has been taking better care of his skin. Levi is very tall, standing at 6' (183 cm) and he weighs about 159 lbs (72.12 kg.) He has a very scrawny figure, which he prefers to an athletic one. His skin is fair, and tans easily. However, since Levi hardly goes outside chances are that it will never tan. Levi's style is amazingly lazy and casual, and he usually wears the same two things. He always wears his "eskimo hoodie" when he isn't at school, and sometimes wears dresses and skirts just to mess with people. Levi enjoys wearing both dark colours and pastel colours, but hates neon colours. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * Strength - '''1 (weak af) * '''Dexterity - '''2 (eh) * '''Stamina - '''3 (he tries? lol) * '''Overall - '''2 Social * '''Charisma - '''6 (eh he okay) * '''Manipulation - '''6 (bullsh*ting essays) * '''Popularity - '''0 (*laughs into the oblivion*) * '''Overall - '''4 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''6 (some say i am, so i guess?) * '''Sexiness - '''0 (prob not lol) * '''Elegance - '''0 (HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA-) * '''Overall - '''2 Mental * '''Perception - '''0 (can't hear someone right behind him) * '''Intelligence - '''5 (he okay) * '''Wits - '''7 (smartass) * '''Overall - '''4 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''6 (on a relative scale) * '''Gardening - '''0 (can't garden to save his life) * '''Survival - '''2 (hahahaha no) Combat * '''Melee - '''2 (more strategic than anything ) * '''Aim - '''5 (normal) * '''Hand-to-hand - '''4 (he is kinda weak) * '''Overall - '''3.6667 Talents * '''Crafts - '''4 (depends, overall meh) * '''Cooking - '''6 (can cook for himself) * '''Sports - '''0 (any ever) Artistical * '''Performance - '''7 (took drama) * '''Dancing - '''0 (he is white lol no) * '''Musical - '''3 (instrumental) * '''Writing - '''9 (his only true skill) * '''Drawing - '''7 (eh) Knowledges * '''Academics - '''5 (depends on the subject) * '''Occult - '''8 (has attempted to summon things, fails every time) * '''Science - '''7 (BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY-) Other * '''Investigation - '''0 (HAHAHAHAHAHA no) * '''Roleplaying '- '''9 (he makes mediocore ocs) * '''Memeing - '''10 (MEME LEVELS ARE OVER 9000) Powers and Mutations Being human (at least we think so) Levi has no powers. Abilities Roleplay Levi loves roleplay, whether it be online roleplay or DnD. He often prefers fantasy or high school related ones though, and enjoys paras. However, he has not and will not do smut. Writing He likes to write about science and magic often, and is good at most areas of it. However, he is known to have fast paced writing. Acting He took drama, and still practices voice acting. Levi mentions that they wouldn't mind being a voice actor and writer. Drawing Levi can draw okay, mainly in cartoon styles, chibi styles, or animes styles. Doodles can be seen on his homework and in his notebooks. Memeing HE IS THE MIGHTY MEMELORD!!.!1!!! Possessions Dragon Pen Levi has a dragon pen that he loves, and often uses. He might like that pen more than some people. Phone + Headphones Levi carries around a phone and headphones so he can continue his crusade in "ignoring everyone." Pockey Levi owns tons of pockey, and he jokes that he got it through sexual favours. Chances are this is not true, since he is against perverted actions for the most part. Backstory he was born and stuff jk WIP Trivia *This is a self-insert of Gamesee, which is obvious to some. **The only differences are the surname, height, and age. ***The first is because Gamesee has an ''extremely uncommon surname. ***The second is because this is a slightly older Gamesee, and he is still growing height-wise. ***The third is because Wafferus' self-insert is 15. *Levi is heavily triggered by rape and transphobia. *Levi dislikes most fudoshis/fudanashis since he finds most either creepy, perverted, or rude. *Levi is a LGBT activist, although he constantly gets called a SJW. *Levi is intoed on his right foot. *Levi was born on August 6th. Category:NPCs Category:Gamesee's NPCs Category:Males Category:Students Category:Exchange Student Category:Asexual Category:Panromantic Category:Fourth Years Category:Self-inserts